1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a spark ignition switch and gas valve assembly for gas burners, and more particularly to an improved spark ignition switch for controlling a spark electrode.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Spark ignition typically is used with gas burners. Spark ignition avoids the energy consumption and heat caused by a standing igniter pilot flame that was often used in the past to ignite gas burners, such as gas range top burners. Various arrangements are known in the art for spark ignition of gas burners such as gas stove oven burners, gas stove top burners or a gas barbecue grill burners. Many known arrangements include a high voltage electrode positioned relative to ground member so that a spark will jump between the high voltage electrode and the ground member to ignite the gas when high voltage is applied to the high voltage electrode. Typically the high voltage electrode is positioned by an insulative support member so that an end portion of the electrically conductive wire defining the electrode is located near a grounded burner cap or side-wall.
Examples of spark ignited gas burners are provided by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,626,196 issued Dec. 2, 1986, 4,810,188 issued Mar. 7, 1989 and 4,846,671 issued Jul. 11, 1989, assigned to the assignee of the present invention.
Various types of ignition circuits are known for use with spark ignited gas burners. Many known ignition circuits use a combined spark ignition switch and gas valve. The gas valves typically utilize rotary control elements such as plugs or discs operable by axially extending rotatable stems. The spark ignition switches typically are secured to or adjacent the valve and include contact operating cams rotatable by the stems. Typically the valve stem is axially movable for unlocking purposes. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,249,047 issued Feb. 3, 1981, discloses improved gas valve and spark ignition switch assembly having cooperating coupling structures for efficient assembly.
Problems with many spark ignition switch and gas valve arrangements involve the manual rotation and proper positioning of the stem for reliable operation of the spark ignition switch. It is desirable to provide a spark ignition switch and gas valve arrangement that provides tactile feedback to the user and proper positioning, reliable and repeatable spark ignition operations.